Lord Gilbert
The Honorable Lord Gilbert is the current Dean of the Echo Flight School, and former envoy of the the pirates of Tortuga to the people of Skytopia. Once an infamous pirate himself, Gilbert has left those ways behind him and has now dedicated himself to the education of Skytopia's up-and-coming pilots. Gilbert is known as a well-spoken and finely dressed gentleman, and he carries the honorific of Flight Master for life. Lord Gilbert claims that he has long since lost track of his age, only commenting that he has been around "a grand old time." Born on the icy skyland of Volstoy, with few educational institutions available, Gilbert set out to learn by doing. Under the guidance of whomever he could find that knew more, Gilbert turned himself into a skilled skyrate. He now works to make sure that this information is passed on to new generations at the Echo Flight School, as well as his own collected theories and strategies. Calling his background before the time as "colored", Gilbert ended up working as an envoy for the pirate lords of Tortuga. There was a need -- at the time -- for the pirates and populace to work together to some degree. Both sides quite obviously distrusted the other, however, and so a mediator was necessary. In his own words, "Seeing the need for such a position, I filled it." Due to his education and standing, Gilbert was trusted by both groups, as as well as the only known volunteer. Over the course of his duties, Gilbert provided the pirates with advice and counsel. This advice may well have toned down the pirate attacks, and thus prevented organized reprisal from the populace. After the Tortuga Incident, Gilbert believed that the bond between the populace and pirates could no longer be maintained. Thus, having freedoms available to him as an envoy that other pirates did not have as well as having been privy to sensitive information, he left. Although Gilbert has not in any way hinted at what the information may be, it is rather obvious that it relates to a sort of blackmail over the pirates. A sort of silence for safety. After his decision to leave the pirates, Gilbert was offered, and accepted, the post of Dean for the Echo Flight School. Having become a pirate originally due to the opportunity and choice that it offered, Gilbert leapt at the chance. Now able to impart his knowledge to new generations of Skyrates, Gilbert still holds free will as the greatest of things, believing that his duty is to prepare Skyrates for the world. Their duty, and choice, is to find their place in it. Currently, in addition to his post as Dean of the Echo Flight School, Gilbert functions as a neutral go between for the factions. Finally, Gilbert claims to have no knowledge of the mysterious "Cult of the Devs". A recent ERN interview with Lord Gilbert can be found here. OOC Notes on Lord Gilbert It has been mentioned by developers in the past that Gilbert exists for a specific purpose. What that purpose may be is currently unknown. It maybe to function as a neutral go between for all factions, or it may yet prove to be something much more. Another currently unknown fact, which was passed over in a recent question and answer section, was whether Lord Gilbert was one person, or a composite character. Given his use mostly in story and forum matters however, evidence would seem to indicate the Gilbert is a composite. According to an email upon landing, Gilbert's blimp is named 'Pinguis, Rufus, Vultus' Fan Art Category:Members of the Flight School Gilbert